nixxonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley (Doctor Who Velocity - Episode 4)
Ashley is a fictional character from the 2017 American fan series Doctor Who: Velocity. She is portrayed by Denae Gardner, and was written by Chris Phillipsneeded for Episode 4. Biography Ashley was a college student employed by Jeremy (Dylan Wood) to help organize the Summer Rave of 1989 and maintain his radio station. Based in Amesbury, England, she lived in a small building, as her school grant became increasingly smaller. She was mentioned as being Jeremy's favorite employee and having previously had a legal job. Her mother was still alive during this time. Ashley was cornered into making a commercial, originally wanting to make "a film showing the positive side of Rave culture", with a stolen camera from her college (an action praised by Jeremy). She was taken by surprise, however, by the Doctor, Ashley's media studies professor. She joined Ashley for the party, held at Stonehenge, where she noticed the presence of Weeping Angels; the party-goers had become trapped in a time loop within Stonehenge. They escaped the site but were followed by one into their building of operations. Evading the Angel, Ashley contacted the police, ultimately stopping the event but saving others from being attacked. The Doctor fixed the monument, allowing the Angels to finally leave. While she did so, she allowed Ashley and Jeremy to board the TARDIS, but later returned them to Earth. Her ultimate fate is unknown, as Stonehenge was raided by police shortly after the Doctor left."Ace/Sophie Aldred Cameo and The Weeping Angels!". w. Chris Phillips, dir. Chris Phillips, prod. N/A. Doctor Who: Velocity. 1 August 2019. Doctor Who Velocity. Quotes "Whoa! This ''is ''some advanced technology!" "Now that's one ''rad professor!"'' Ashley: So, what's the next step in saving the universe? The Doctor: You need to call the police and get them to stop anyone else from coming to the party. Ashley: Oh. Well, that was less intergalactic than I was imagining. Jeremy: A police box? What are you doing to my computer? Ashley, are you guys snitching us into the cops? The Doctor: Your rave has woken a dormant alien life-form from the beginning of the universe. They're trying to use Stonehenge as an interdimensional portal. We need to help them get off the planet before they turn on us. Jeremy: See, Ashley? This is what a liberal education gets you. A bunch of crazy hippie crap. Tell me, is this what you teacher your students in university? Ashley: For once will you take the rod out of your ass? You run illegal raves for Pete's sake? What's so bad about a little adventure? Live a little! Jeremy: Doctor! With your help we could put on the best parties in the universe! Ashley: Can you imagine? You made battling space monsters look easy! We could throw raves on the moon! Trivia * Denae Gardner previously played another character in Episode 3. References See Also * [[List of Doctor Who: Velocity characters|List of Doctor Who: Velocity characters]] Category:Fictional characters into filmography Category:Fictional filmmakers Category:Fictional Britons Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who: Velocity Category:Doctor Who characters Category:Doctor Who: Velocity characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Fictional 20th-century characters __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__